I hate that I love you
by FancyGuyLikeMe
Summary: Roxas is just a normal kid who wants to finish school, get a job and a family and eventually die, and he most certainly won't think about his weird seksuality that keeps getting in the way. But what to do when your long time best friend and his sexbuddie starts to flirt with you and at the same time you get paired up with the bully of the school for an assignment?


Hey everyone! :D so this is my first fic and I have sort of big plans with it. I was in bed one day trying to sleep when suddenly "OH! this and this would be a really good fanfiction! why hasn't anyone made it yet? D:" and here I am, so enjoy! 3

* * *

It's a normal afternoon in Kingdom Academy. It's lunch and every student is packed in the cafeteria, and concidering how many that was and not such a big room, you have to understand my reason for being a little grouchy.

You see, not only am I all alone in this mess, sitting in the back at my normal table, but I have of course also forgotten my food money at home and am left to starve until my friends come, so I can smooch some money from them. However it seems they are taking their time and I'm pretty sure I can feel my stomache slowly eating up my other inner organs.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Roxas Walker and I am a second year student here. The friends I am waiting for consists of my best friend since kindergarden, Sora. He was easy to recognize in a crowd, with his spikey brown hair, big ocean blue eyes, and a posture that just screamed "I may be slow but you'll still buy me lunch, right?". He's adorable and I have been acting like his mother since we were young, since his real parents have been ignoring him for as long as I can remember. So ever since kindergarden when we met, I have been helping to put his jacket on, blowing his nose, beat the ones who bully him, made sure he didn't forget something, made sure he ate something, well, you get the idea. Even now in high school I still take care of him, like a big brother and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Next is Kairi. Sweet little Kairi. She had gone to the same middle school as Sora and therefore had a close friendship. Sora once told me that she once confessed that she had a crush on him, in middle school. And confussed little Sora broke her heart and apparently only wanted to be friends and that created a little break in their relationship and they didn't talk for the rest of middle school, but became really good friends here in high school. Some people are weird that way.

And of course there is Hayner, Pence and Olette. The three musketeers, as most people in school call them. They've been together since they were small, as well, and you can see it. They just have this special bond, this language that only they understand. Hayner is "the leader" in the group and a very good friend of mine, he's wild and outgoing, but friendly. It's him you need to go to if you want someone beat up, though that rarely comes in handy for me. he seriously knows everyone in this city. Pence is a nice guy, filled with love and rainbows and pots of gold. He somehow always knows what the special dish they serve at lunch is. And Olette. Olette is a smart girl, she's someone you want to get paired with for an assignment in class. And she's the only girl in this world who can get Hayner to sit down and be quiet.

And then there's Riku. He's kinda special. You see, I don't really concider Riku a friend of mine, but more of an acquaintance. But he get along famously well with Sora and Kairi seems to like him too, so he comes with the pack. I've never really talked to him, so I can't really say much, but he protects Sora from bullies a little better than I do so I let them have their fun. And when I say "fun" I mean like really "fun", like sex "fun". I still remember the day when Sora came to school, all flustered and unable to sit down and having this need to send sexts and looks to that guy all the time.

I did have "the talk" with him, but he kept saying that it was okay, it wasn't anything serious and they had already agreed on that it was only a little fooling around. But I still still wasn't convinced he was a good guy, he had this aura that told me not to get too close to him. Plus he was known to be a player amongst both boys and girls. My protective bear mum sense is tickeling like crazy.

But enough of that. They are 15 minutes late, all of them and my tummy needs food. I growl in a bit of annoyance and look through the crowd, to look for other people I might know well enough to borrow money from. In this school there is a lot of groups and every table is occupied, filled with stupid teenagers, each with different looks and interests.

There is the swagfag group, Hayner came up with the name, filled with... well swagsters. Hipster dudes and bimbo gurls. Urgh. I quickly remove my eyes from their table, having had too much uncomfortable experience with that group to even be concidering them.

Then there's the nerd group number 1. Since there are so many different ways of being a nerd, Hayner numbered it all instead of having to remember each and every nerdy thing that particular group liked. Group number 1 is the comic group as far as I remember, not that you can't figure out by the clothes they wear. They just look a little too plain than what is comfortable for me. Not saying they aren't good people, I just think they already have their hands full, with all the bullies, so I continue my search for more "acquaintances" of mine.

There is the bully table and there is no way I'm going over there. There is the emo table, the not-knowing-that-it's-not-1970-anymore table, the omg-we-have-so-much-more-money-than-you table and I just can't seem to recognize ever talking to any of these people. 20 minutes late, what the hell!? Where is my friends now when I so desperately need them? I look through some more people and recognize some from the rebel table. Yea, I know, stupid name but Hayner apparently ran out of creativity.

But as the name says, rebels right there. So far the only people I could see was the ones I had art class with and history, with two and PE with one. The two I have history with is Demyx and Zexion. They're nice and I've been paired with them on occations. There is also a rumour about the two of them, being an item, but you can never trust the rumours. The one I have PE with is Saïx, a scary guy, not really someone I would want to borrow money from, fearing he might kill me if I didn't pay him back on time. I think Demyx definitely is my best hope of food right now. I pack my stuff and get ready to leave when someone suddenly decides to jump onto my back and try to see how strong I am.

I'm not that strong.

So we tumble down onto the floor and I hear a couple of people laugh and also a really loud, all too familiar laugh coming from behind.

"Wow Roxas, you need to work out more!?" Sora snickered and pulled my face down to his chest.

"Sora! Where have you been?" I yelped as I tried to untangle myself from his iron grib "I've been here for 25 minutes now, lunch are almost over and I haven't had anything to eat yet" I pouted and looked up. I saw that Riku and Kairi had joined the table and was chatting casually with their food on the table as if me and Sora wasn't lying on the ground, Sora being loud and cuddly.

"we were standing in line to get tickets for homecoming" Sora beamed and got up, finally letting me go "I got one for you too, because I know you'd forget all about it"

We sat down and Sora shoved a little paper flarp in my face and began devouring the muffin in frond of him. I got a little "hey" from Kairi and a nod from Riku not giving any less in return. And then I remembered my reason for trying to stand up in the first place.

"does anyone have any money? I forgot mine at home and I'm dying!" I leaned in over the table to show them just how much misery I was left in. Sora handed me the rest of his money, 50 bucks so I had money for some pasta salat. So I left the table and almost ran to the counter, asking for some food.

I got the pasta and was heading back to the table, almost drooling from the smell of the food, when I accidentally stepped on something. I looked down and saw a black schoolbag now with the print of the back of my shoe, I looked up to see if anyone saw and locked eyes with... with Axel.

Axel Hayes.

A guy from the rebel table and probably the biggest "rebel" of them all. And my personal enemy. Ever since I started here, he's been an ass to me and I don't know what I did wrong. I mean, I remember a time in first year, where he was giving a guy from nerd table 4 a hard time up on the roof, and I just happened to be there, getting some fresh air. And then my justice sense exploded and I went to get a teacher to save the poor guy. Axel got suspended from school in two weeks and I almost became a god at nerd table 4.

But other than that I don't remember ever deserving any of his harassment. But he seemed to think so.

"what the hell?! It's you! What do you think you're doing?" He snarled at me as he took a couple of steps closer to me, while I tried to get further away from him "that's my bag, y'know"

"I know. I'm sorry, I couldn't see where I was going" I said quickly, trying to get out of this mess. He smirked at me, a look I knew all too well. He was probably plotting to throw me into the dumpster when school was over or something.

"is that what you call and apology? You think you can just go around stepping on other people's stuff, because you're better than them?! Huh?" he grabed a hold in my shirt and lifted me a bit so I was standing on my toes. My food was sliding a bit, if I wasn't careful it would fall down and I would die of starvation. My mouth quickly began to move, forming some kind of plea not to hurt me and that I was sorry, when a hand landed on Axels shoulder. We both looked up to see what hand had interruped my pathetic attemts to save myself and my food. It was a teacher, my art teacher, Marluxia.

Marluxia was a good teacher, making an effort to make every class memorable and always making sure everyone understood. He also taught in drama and philosopy and was a favorite teacher to everyone with a normal head. When I saw him I thanked god for his lovely timing and gave Marly a look that clearly said "help". And he understood to message.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Marly gave him that small I-know-you're-making-trouble look that every teacher learned to make in the teacher making school "I know you're aware of the punishment for creating a scene in the cafeteria, so would you please put mr. Walker down"

Marlys voice was low, but sweet and Axel obeyed and released me from his grib.

"thank you for that. You will have to stay after school to clean the cafeteria, Axel, and I will personally make sure you don't ditch and run of because if you do..."

"yes I know!" Axel snapped and gave me a death glare before picking up his bag and turning away from us.

I thanked Marly and quickly headed for my table, ignoring all the looks that little episode just caused me. Sora found the whole thing hillarious and made fun of my way of pleading him not to kill me. It seemed that Hayner and the rest had joined us while I was gone. They had had problems with a teacher wanting them to go fetch some stuff in the teachers lounge, and when Hayner had refused, not wanting to get their lunch break destroyed, the teacher had gotten angry and they had to clean the gym and the lockers before they could get to go.

I didn't really want to think about anything for the rest of the break. The others had finally shown up and I had finally gotten something to eat. And that thing with Axel had really freaked me out. I wouldn't go as far and actually say I was downright scared of the guy, but sometimes I just wished he would go behind a bush somewhere and die. That would be great, I would feel more safe for the rest of my time here at this school.

But as always, a bliss rarely lasts long. The loud school clock was screaming, which meant we had to get to class. English, of all the things I could have had. The one class I had with Axel in it. Oh well, luckly Hayner and Pence was in it too, so I wouldn't be all alone.

We said our goodbyes and headed towards the classroom. The class was almost full, Axel sitting furthest away from the teachers desk as possible, chatting with someone from the rebel table too. Terra, I think his name was. We sat down and our teacher came in, Luxord. Luxord was a real english gentleman and therefore incredibly smart and also incredibly boring to listen to.

"hello class!" he greeted and got a lazy answer back "tired? Well I'm sure this little assignment will change it, because I have created new good groups for you to work in, two and two"

Luxord liked to talk but he also liked to give us group assignments so for him to be able to decide at least a little he always made the groups ahead for us. There was a loud groan and then Luxord trying to make light of the situation.

"now, now kids I will first tell you about the assignment and then the pairs you have to work in" he said and clapped his hands once to get peoples attention "listen well! Okay, our theme this month is romance as you're all aware of, therefore I want you all in a pair of two to create this poem that tells me what you as a group thinks of the whole concept of love. Next I want you to make the poem into a, sort of, play"

The loud displeased sounds coming from everyone in here was enough to make Luxord annoyed "oh don't give me that bull, I know not everyone is happy about standing in front of a crowd, but this is the last assignment you have to show me what you really can until the exams in the fall, which aren't that far from now anymore. And I will of course ask Marluxia to come join so he can see his drama students act and you can ask him and any other teacher for help if you want. Now I will read the pairs..." And so all sorts of reactions came from the people getting paired. Some were exiced, other not so much.

"Hayner and Pence"

"fuck yeah dude!" The smacking sound was a provement of a highfive and they laughed and began working on a beat for the "rap" they would be making.

"last but not least Roxas and Axel"

The sound coming out of my mouth was inhumane. Really. I might as well commit suicide right now. There was apsolutely no way I would ever make a romantic poem with Axel, goddamnit.

"Okay now you use the rest of this class to get started, good luck everyone!"

There was a lot of movement after that, people moving around to get to their partner and people leaving to find a more quiet place to work, people with quiestions. I looked to Hayner and Pence for help, but they didn't look at me, they were sitting with their noses in the books we had gotten. And then I felt something hit me in the back of my head. I looked back and saw a paper bomb on the ground, thinking that was the thing hitting me and I looked at the culprit and saw Axel smirking at me. I take my thankyou back, god, you obviously don't feel nice today.

I got up from my seat and pulled my chair over to Axels table. Axels smirk only got wider.

"the one and only Roxas Walker, coming over to my table all willingly" he said and leaned back "must be my lucky day, or yours rather"

"yeah..." was all I could muster even though I got fairly insulted by all that "should we just get it over with?"

* * *

Don't forget to leave me a review if you liked it or have some questions or so! c:


End file.
